Say It With Your Hands
by WarriorHale
Summary: Rae and Finn try something new. Warnings: Phone sex.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own MMFD or the characters.  
_**Author's note: **_So yeah, I'm not sure if I can pull off smut but I gave it a go anyway!_

* * *

They were taking things slow. That's what they had decided and they were sticking to it. It was important to them to make sure that their new relationship was solid before starting a physical relationship. They didn't want to fuck up their friendship because that was the most important thing to both of them.

That didn't mean that they both hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about it; imagining what it would be like to touch and be touched under their clothes. Rae had certainly spent much more time getting _acquainted_ with herself since getting together with Finn. After a few particularly hot make out sessions she had been surprised that she had even been able to wait until Finn was out the front door before quickly stripping off all of her clothes and sliding under the covers.

"I just feel like I've been in constant need of a wank since we started going' out," Finn murmured down the phone one night. His voice was low and throaty and it caused that oh so familiar ache to start between Rae's legs and she wasn't able to stop the groan that slipped past her lips.

"I know how you feel," she told him.

Rae could hear Finn swallow hard and she grinned knowing she was having the same effect on him that he was on her.

He cleared his throat then asked, "Do you?"

"Yeah," she replied, laughing. "Girls have urges the same as boys, Finn."

"Hm," he replied sounding thoughtful. "What do you think about when you're… touching yourself?"

Heat flooded Rae's body from both embarrassment and arousal. How should she answer him? Should she make a joke about it or tell him the truth?

"I-" she began, her voice quiet. "I think about lots of stuff; lots of stuff about _you_."

"Yeah?" he asked her and his voice sounded even lower than before if that was even possible. "What kind of stuff?"

Rae's breath began to quicken. Was this going where she thought it was? She really hoped so. She might not be ready for actual sex but phone sex? She was definitely ready for that.

Subconsciously her free hand began to rub along her thigh as she told him, "My favourite fantasy is you telling me what to do. I think that would be really sexy."

She was surprised by her own voice, she actually _sounded_ turned on and she might have been wrong but she was sure that she heard Finn groan at her words.

"Rae, if you're not ready for this just say," Finn began hesitantly. When he spoke again Rae noticed his voice had an almost commanding edge to it. "I want you to take your clothes off for me."

She sat the phone down on the bed and did as she was told. Her heart was stuttering nervously in her chest but the throbbing between her legs stopped her from panicking. Whatever Finn had planned, she knew she needed it.

"I'm back," she told him, shifting so that the phone was being held in place by her shoulder and both of her hands were free. "Are you naked too?"

"Yeah," he told her and she was sure she could hear his smile in his voice. "Touch your nipples, Rae and don't touch anywhere else until I say, okay?"

She slid her hands slowly up her body until she reached her breasts and began rolling the sensitive nubs between her fingers, pretending that it was Finn's rough hands on her. It caused little sparks of pleasure to run straight down to her clit making her gasp and she pressed her thighs tightly together.

"How does that feel?" Finn asked, his words punctuated with a grunt.

"Really good," she asked, her voice breathy. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Uh huh," he replied. "Rae, I'm so hard. Just thinking about you with no clothes on and your hands all over your gorgeous body makes me feel like I'll go mad."

For once, Rae didn't even question how Finn could like her body, not even in her own mind. She just felt sexy and wanted and so fucking turned on. She needed more.

"Finn, I need to- I need more."

"Touch yourself, Rae. I want to hear ya make yourself feel good," Finn commanded, panting slightly.

And that was all the encouragement she needed. She slipped her hands between the folds of her already wet cunt, gasping as her fingers brushed over her hardening clit. She had never felt this desperate to come; usually she liked to take her time, teasing herself until she couldn't take it anymore but she couldn't wait. Not tonight.

With the sound of Finn grunting and moaning deliciously as he got himself off spurring her on, she slipped two fingers inside herself and groaned low and guttural at the feel of it.

"Rae, I wish it was my hands making you sound like that," Finn gasped.

Rae wished it was too and she imagined that it was Finn's fingers pumping in and out of her hard, bringing her ever closer to her release.

"I'm really close, Rae," Finn moaned. "D'ya think you'll be able to come with me?"

She moved her free hand to rub quick circles over her needy clit and she knew that if she just kept that up along with her fingers moving quick and deep inside of her she'd be coming in no time.

"Yeah," she replied, whining when her fingers brushed against a particularly sweet spot inside of her.

It wasn't long before she could feel that familiar tightening low in her belly.

"Finn," she keened, "Finn I'm gonna-"

"Me too," he answered sounding breathless.

Finn let out a long, deep moan as he came and the sound tipped Rae over the edge. Her release crashed over her and left her feeling positively boneless with post-orgasm bliss.

She listened to Finn's breathing and the way it began to slow down as they both came down from their orgasms.

"Rae, that was-"

"Fucking amazin'" she finished for him with a giggle.

"I fuckin' love you, Rae," he told her, his tone sincere and soft.

"Do you want to come round?" Rae asked. She really needed to fall asleep with Finn after that; she had never felt so close to anyone in her life and she was desperate to make that last a while longer. "Mum and Karim are already asleep, so I'll sneak you in the back door."

"Give me twenty minutes."

When she hung up the phone, Rae fell back against her pillows, a wide, sappy grin on her face. Life really was starting to feel pretty damn sweet.

* * *

**A/n: **_If anyone has tumblr my url is jinglebellblaine!_


End file.
